theduckyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Might and Magic Heroes series
The series of Heroes of Might and Magic had enormous succes, from the first Heroes to the last until now. I never played the first two games. Why? I'm not sure if they are on PC, and I play only on PC. I started playing from The Might and Magic Heroes III Restoration of Erathia, until Heroes VI. Heroes III had five games. Restoration of Erathia, Armageddon's Blade, Shadow of Death, Complete and WOG ( War of Gods). The Restoration of Erathia '''was Heroes III's first game. It had great succes. It had multiplayer, singleplayer and of course, campaign. The campaign was not so long, so I completed it. The singleplayer was amazing. The calm, but still action music made you to feel like you would be in an adventure. And you really were. Now, this is a strategy game, but not a simple strategy game. When you click start at the singleplayer, you begin with a castle, and your hero. You can construct in the castle, and you can move with your hero for a short period of time. You can construct only one building in the castle per day. After you've finished moving with your hero, and you have constructed in the castle, you need to click next day. This will automatically pass the day you are in, and bring a new shining day upon you. There are seven days in a week like in the real life. Once you are in a new day, you can construct a building again, and you can move with your hero again. Now about the castle. In the castle, if you build a unit building, you can train units from it. There are seven tiers of units. After youve recruited the units that are available in the unit building, none will remain to recruit. After a week passes, you will be able to recruit units from the building you have recruited last week again. But do not think that these buildings and soldiers are for free. There are several resources in the game that you can collect from mines. Every mine is protected by a different tier and race neutral unit. Some of them will either join your army, or fight with you. This depends on the map. There are seven different resources that are needed to train units and construct buildings. Wood and Ore, Sulfur, Gems, Crystals, Mercury, and the main resources, Gold. The biggest ammount you have and always will, is Gold. I forgot to mention that after every day passes, you will get new resources if you have mines. Id you do not have a Gold mine, you will still receive 2000 gold per day, becasue Gold is the main resource. If you have a gold mine you will receive with 1000 more gold per day. You can get even 5000 thousand gold per day, by upgrading your City Hall into a Capitol. You can have only one Capitol in a game, which means that you cannot have two capitols at two castles at the same time. A Capitol produces 4000 gold every day. And you can have 5000 by having a gold mine captured. Wood and Ore are the second main resources. If you have a Wood and Ore mine, you will receive 2 ore and 2 wood every day. From the other resources you will receive only one from them if you have a mine. In a game, you can have over two castles. If you do not have any castle, you have 1 week to capture one, or you will be eliminated from the game. In a castle, there are lots of buildings that are available to construct. Now every castle, is a castle. In some games, you begin with a village, and in order to transform it into a castle, you need to build a Fort, which is pretty expensive. After you have a Fort, you can build a Citadel. If you castle is under siege, you can have 3 tower that are equipped with archers.If you have a Citadel, you will have one archer. If you build a Castle, which is available after you build the Citadel, you will have the maximum free additional three archers. these archers can only be killed if the enemy catapult fires at them. Every hero can have war machines. The Catapult is the main war machine that every hero has when the game begins, and it cannot be removed from the hero's inventory. The Ballista is a battle machine, which can be made stronger with the skills you have. The skills show ithat in what domains your hero dabbles. For example you can have the Ballista skill, which makes your Ballista's damage higher. Skills can ge obtained from new levels. Your hero levels up as you fight in battles with different enemy heroes or with neutral guarding units. The ammo Carriage is a war machine, that provides the ranges units of your army with additional projectiles.. The War Tent heals your wounded soldiers in battle. Basically, you War Tent heals a very little ammount os health. But if you have the War Tent skill at the Expert leve, it will heal much more health. Every War Machine can be destroyed, even the Catapult. A hero can be of two kinds. A Magician hero, or a Warrior hero. Warrior hero dabble in the Offense and the Defense attributes. The Offense attribute makes your units deal bigger damage in combat, while the Deffense attribute, makes them more resistent. A Magician hero dabbles in the Knowlegde and the Spellpower attributes. The Knowlegde give additional Mana in battle for your spells. Spells can be of four kinds: Earth, Fire, Air and Water. The four elements. Each of the spells require a minimum ammount of mana to cast. Spellpower increases the damage dealt by a spell and it's duration. The untis of every race can be upgraded in an even more powerful unit. Units can be Melee or Ranged units. Every unit has damage, attack power, defense power, initiative, speed and the Ranged units, remaining projectiles. Every hero can have artifacts. Artifacts can be found as you travel across the map. Some artifacts are very powerful, and those ones are surely guarded by neutral units. Now, I said extremely much about this game. It looks complicated and it is. There still are things that I haven't mentioned. But trust me, this game is very beautiful. You need to play it because it is worth it. Cool games like this are rarely made. Now I wrote only about Heroes III. If you want to play Heroes III, then get the Heroes III Complete, because it includes the Resoration of Erathia, Armageddon's Blade and the Shadow of Death campaign. You can even create your own maps. So please play this game, becasue it is worth it. You can get it from Amazon.com, and probably from other online shoppnig sites too, and maybe, but just maybe, from stores too. I liked the most the Heroes of Might and Magic V, but you should take the third first, then the fourth, then the fifth and then the sixth. If u have a console, or you know that the first two Might and Magic are on PC, play those if u wish. '''Heroes of Might and Magic V '''was the fifth Might and Magic game in the series. It had two expansion packs, named Hammers of Fate and Tribes of the East. New things were added, new amazing graphics, new creatures, new gameplay and many other great things. The gameplay is exactly as in the other games, you collect resources, construct buildings, train units, level up, in order to defeat your opponent. I will not go into any more detail then this, so if you want to know more, check the game out. You can get it in stores, and surely at Amazon.com. Until I add other pages about games I know, '''see ya!